Atlantis and Athens
by SonofPoseidon747
Summary: Annabeth is forced to marry a son of Poseidon to save Athens, and she is to be his wife/slave. He is the god of time, tides, desire, emotions, and elements. Really powerful. But there is a lot of conflict in their love story, like conflicting families, how much they love each other and a certain red-head? Does this end in Percabeth or Perachel? Readers decide by reviewing...
1. 1 why?

Annabeth stared out her palace window. She was frustrated. Women in Athens weren't given any freedom, and they had to stay indoors. Since she was the daughter of Athena, and of the king, she was allowed to study until she was 10, which was 3 years more than the average girl. Being a daughter of Athena, she was incredibly smart. Too bad she couldn't study more. That didn't stop her though.

Even after leaving school, she privately paid a tutor to teach her more, until she turned 16. She was 17 now. One year from her marriage. See, girls had to get married at 18, no exceptions. But she was hopeful. There was currently an on-going war between Athens and another city. The city had Poseidon has its patron, and the two cities were at war. Athens was currently losing, during to its weak navy and the other's strong one. Athens had had a powerful navy, but since Poseidon was an enemy, the navy got disabled.

Annabeth sighed. The other city, Atlantis, was powerful. She was sure that one day Athens would lose to Atlantis. There was no way to win. Athens didn't have the best army, but it was pretty good. But in a recent battle, Poseidon (the earth-shaker) took off about half of the army. The Earth rumbled and they were gone. For good.

She was scared. To be honest, who wasn't? She had no freedom, and her city is about to go down. It was her city, but she wasn't allowed to do anything. She was a girl. Just a husband's piece of property. You see, in every country besides Egypt and Africa, husbands had complete ownership of their wives. They could sell them into slavery and whatnot. Women weren't even allowed to make suggestions.

Annabeth had 3 siblings:

 **Andromeda:** She was the prettiest of the seven, and acts so vain and whatnot. She was a daughter of the Queen. She can be caring at times.

 **Leah:** She was really pretty, but average. The middle child. Daughter of the Queen.

 **Malcolm:** Complete nature-lover, loved the outdoors, and hates being caged in. Since he's a boy, he can go outside whatever. The oldest, and Annabeth's closest. He sometimes teaches her what he learns. Is protective of her. Will assume the throne. You see, in case of confusion, Athena was not the Queen, but Annabeth was treated like a princess because Athena is the most respected woman in Athens, the Queen right after her. But her siblings, except for Malcolm, treated her like an outcast.

She was a piece of trash to them, not worthy of being in the castle. The queen didn't like Annabeth herself, but Annabeth wasn't fond of her either. Her dad loved her, and she loved him. Her mother never visited her. She didn't care. According to her father, her mother was the most loving mother. Annabeth had beautiful princess curls, and stormy gray eyes. She loved them. She was short though. Annabeth was only 5'5. She hated it. She knew how to play most instruments, and excelled at most sports, except swimming. She basically drowns. Not a huge fan of water.

A flash was heard. She turned around. There was a woman who looked strikingly like Annabeth. She had the same hair and curls, but was tall. She put 2 and 2 together. "Mom?" The woman smiled. "Oh, Annabeth how you've grown. I saw you when you were born." Annabeth went and hugged her. "Oh mom." The woman hugged her.

"You are my favorite child" Annabeth beamed. "But I have bad news" Annabeth frowned. "What is it? It must be important since you came to me" Athena smiled sadly. "Athens WILL lose the war. Atlantis plans to take over and burn the city to the ground, and sell all of us into slavery. And I've seen their plans, they will succeed." Although Annabeth knew this all along. "I thought we had more time."

Athena shook her head. "Poseidon had a son, who was a demigod, but was so powerful, that he was turned into a god. He is a major god, of the time, tides, desire, emotions, and elements." Annabeth gasped. That powerful? Athena continued. "He will tip the scales, and I predict Athens will go down in 2 weeks." Annabeth had tears in her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Her home, her family, it all would be gone.

Athena looked down at Annabeth. "Annabeth, this is up to you, but I offered them a deal." Annabeth looked at her suspiciously. "What deal?" "Well, I will hand them Athens, and they will become rulers. They won't burn the town, and minimal slavery, hopefully. Poseidon will become main patron, while I minor." Annabeth looked shocked. "Mom, if you do that, then the royal bloodline of Athens will be lost. What about my siblings? And dad?" Athena looked teary. "They will have to step down. Poseidon will rule. And about the royal bloodline…." She trailed off.

"What about it?" Athena grimaced. "I have also given you to them. You will marry the prince, and become his wife. It will be terrible, for I do not know how he will treat you, and I can't make him do anything. You will be more of his slave than his wife, and will be there for him. I'm sorry for this. If you want, I can cancel off the deal." Annabeth grimaced. She would lose even more freedom than she currently had. He was atlantian. He would probably treat her like trash. She was going to say no, when she realized: This was her duty. She was meant to sacrifice her liberty and freedom, for the city. She had to do this.

With tears in her eyes, she looked to her mother. "I'll do it." Athena hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry for this Annabeth. I'm really, truly, sorry." Annabeth nodded, and sobbed. The first time she met her mother, she was told of depressing news. She pulled from the hug and looked at her mother. "Who is it, and how old is he?" Athena replied "He's the major god I told you of, and he's 18." Annabeth was confused. "Wait, if he's immortal and I'm mortal, how would that work?" Athena smiled. "You are to be given partial-immortality." She said it as if it were a good thing. Now Annabeth had to be like this forever.

Athena frowned. "I'm sorry child, I must go. I'll visit you again tomorrow." Annabeth was listening. She walked to her bed, and flopped on it. Her life was gone, but her city was safe. Athena flashed away sadly. As soon as she was gone, Annabeth sobbed, and cried herself to sleep.

 **The next morning.**

Annabeth woke up. She wanted to cry, but gathered herself. She was a princess. At least for now. She will do her duty, and will be strong. She wanted to see Malcolm. She knocked on his door. He didn't open. "Malcolm" She half-yelled. He opened the door and glared at her. "What is it?" Annabeth felt hurt. "I wanted to talk" Malcolm slammed the door in her face. She felt so hurt. What was up with Malcolm?

She walked through palace, deep in thought. She found her father, looking depressed. "Are you okay, father?" He looked up. "Annabeth, My daughter" He hugged her. "What's wrong father?" He looked sad. "Athena just told me the news. Your siblings and I will be imprisoned." Annabeth looked stricken. "What?" "Yeah, we are not to rule. But you my sweet daughter" He cupped her cheeks, "Will marry the prince. I am only sorry that you will marry him, and in the worst conditions." Annabeth felt sad and curious. "What conditions?" He sighed. "Sit down, and I'll tell you." Annabeth sat down, and he did too.

"I was told, that you are to be his slave, but this marriage will go on because Athens' needs royal bloodline in the rulers. Your siblings would've been picked, but Poseidon wanted a child of Athena. You were the only one. You are to follow his every command, and no telling him what to do. He's also a major god, while you are to be given partial-immortality." Annabeth knew most of this, but still felt the pain as if it was fresh. She felt so sad. "I don't even know what he looks like" She said sadly.

The king smiled a sad smile. "There will be a ball in Atlantis, for the conquer of Athens. You are invited to go. There you will meet the prince." Annabeth sighed. She was invited, but she had to go. "I will father." A knight came up, and whispered something in the king's ear. "I'm sorry my dear child, I have to go." Annabeth nodded. She continued walking the palace, and finally went to her room. She sat on her bed, deep in thought.

"You are definitely a child of mine. Such a deep thinker" "Mom?" She turned around. Athena was standing there. "Why are you here?" Athena smiled. "My daughter is going to a ball. I want her to look her best." Annabeth smiled. Her mother was going to actually help her. She felt a bond.

Athena smiled. She brought Annabeth to a chair. "Just for you, I had Aphrodite give me make up lessons" They both chuckled. Athena applied very light layer of make-up, for she believed in natural beauty. Annabeth had no problem with this. Then Annabeth was allowed to pick a pair of earrings. She picked bright owl earrings. And the perfect pair of gray heels. Finally the dress.

Her mother smiled. "I have two very beautiful options for dresses. You can pick a lace grey, in honor of our kingdom" Annabeth knew she would pick this one "Or you can wear a stunning sea-green one, in honor of the new prince." Annabeth wanted the lace grey, but she loved sea-green. She should also please the new kingdom. "I'll take the sea-green one." Athena smiled, as if she knew this. She snapped her fingers, and on Annabeth was the most beautiful dress Annabeth had ever seen. As a princess, that was something. The sea-green was beautiful. She loved the shade.

Finally it was time to go. Athena hugged her tight, and flashed her with her, to Atlantis. When Annabeth opened her eyes, she saw there was a light bubble so she could breathe. She was scared. She didn't like the water, and she was getting married to the prince of it. She walked in alone, for Athena wasn't invited. The guard saw her and gaped. The other shut his mouth. "That's the new slave" he whispered to the other one. They both laughed. Annabeth felt hurt, but walked on. As she walked inside, it was beautiful. There were sea shells, and bright growing plants. It was so beautiful. She walked around, and noticed no one would get close to her, except other Athenians. She didn't mind, because she was studying the architecture.

She finally heard a voice behind her. "You must be?" She turned, to see a blue person, with bright sea-green eyes, and a tail fin. He gave off an aura of immense power, and Annabeth felt like bowing. So she didn't. She was wary, because this man seemed scary, and.…blue. Are all merman like this? He laughed at her expression. "Is it the blue?" She was dumbstruck. "Well, would you like a tour?" Annabeth regained her expression. "How do you know who I am?" He looked at her. Annabeth looked and realized that everyone else was either green or blue.

"I guess a tour wouldn't hurt"

That entire night, he showed her the palace. How he knew where everything was, was unknown to her. "How do you know the entire palace?" "Well, all mermen were allowed to enter one night, and I felt like exploring." "It's beautiful." "Thank you." Annabeth laughed. "I didn't mean you." He smiled. He then led her to a balcony. It overlooked the sea. Annabeth was breath-taken. "Oh gosh" The merman chuckled. Annabeth turned to him. "I never got your name." He realized it too. "I'm Perseus, but my friends call me Percy. You're a friend." Annabeth laughed at the way he said it. "Nice to meet you Percy, I'm Annabeth." "Well nice to meet you Annabeth" He kissed her hand. She laughed.

"You are a charming young man-er merman" He laughed. He noticed her still a bit distanced. "Does my appearance disturb you?" "A bit, I'm just a little unhinged because of tail-fins and blue skin." He laughed. "Well I ca-" He never got to finish his sentence. A huge horn blowed. "Excuse me, I have to go" He spoke, and quickly left. "Wait." He turned around. "Yes?" "How do I get back?" He laughed. "You're lost aren't you?" Annabeth nodded. "Just go and take a left all the way down. "Thank you" He nodded.

He went, and Annabeth went on her way. She got back to the throne room, and saw that the royal family was about to get seated. Somebody would announce their names, and they would sit down.

"Please calm down, for the royal family has arrived. For the comfort of the Athenians, the royal family will take on a human appearance." The Athenians looked somewhat relieved. Annabeth was too. "Announcing our fearless leader: POSEIDON" A 40-year old man took his seat, in the middle, the hugest seat. The voice blared again. "And our amazing queen: AMPHTRITE" everybody clapped again, and a beautiful woman took her seat next to Poseidon. Annabeth had to admit, they didn't look so mean or scary. "Announcing our second prince: TRITON" There was forced clapping, and a conceited man took his throne. He seemed conceited at least. She wondered where the prince was.

The voice seemed hesitant. "The prince is running a bit late, never mind here he is." Annabeth looked eagerly, and sadly. "Announcing our crown prince, who was recently turned into the god of TIME, TIDES, DESIRE, EMOTIONS, AND ELEMENTS: PERSEUS-UH PERCY" A man who looked 18 took his seat. The crowd cheered the loudest. He gave off an amazing aura, and yet the aura still seemed held back. He was incredibly handsome, and some Athenians were swooning. So were some Atlantians. He seemed familiar. Then it hit her. He was the young merman.

"AND OUR YOUNG PERCY IS TO BE MARRIED" lot of cheers and aww rang out. "TO AN ATHENIAN" There were boos. Annabeth didn't like that. "THE ROYAL FAMILY HAS WON ATHENS, AND OUR YOUNG PERCY IS TO MARRY THEIR PRINCESS" lots of boos rang out. "BUT DON'T WORRY, SHE IS TO BE HIS SLAVE TOO." Everybody cheered, and Annabeth felt so embarrassed. They really hated Athenians didn't they? But then she noticed the Percy looked uncomfortable. He was so nice to her. He was probably acting. He probably wanted to just trick her, and then he'll be mean and cruel. Gods, she was doomed.

"IN FACT, THE WOMAN HE IS TO BE MARRIED WITH IS HERE TONIGHT" Percy looked eagerly everywhere, wanting to see his bride. Everybody looked among themselves in confusion, and Annabeth wanted to run. "PLEASE CHEER FOR: ANNABETH CHASE" A spotlight shone on her. The crowd parted for her. Percy seemed to study her. She wanted to melt into the floor.

()()()()()()()

Hey guys, if you don't like this, no need to be hateful. I just had this idea and wanted to try it out. Please be considerate if you review. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

I was feeling good about myself. I had my father, Poseidon, and was so powerful, that I was made into a god. A major one no less. I mean, god of time, tides, emotion, desire, and elements? Whoo! We were currently in a war with Athens, the weak city who patron is the stuck-up goddess, Athena. We were totally going to demolish the city, sell everybody into slavery, and sink it to the ground, but it would take a year. Athens would lose, but was holding its own. We were going to take a year, but, me becoming a god tips the scales so much, that I could take it down in 2 weeks. That was the plan.

Now I'm sure you are wondering: How did you become a god? Well, you see, a few weeks ago, I was about to turn 18. Just a few weeks before I was going to turn 18, my power began to grow every day. I was getting an aura, and my emotions were all over the place. Every morning I would wake up stronger. The morning of my 18th birthday, I woke up with a godly aura around me, but a huge aura. Then I confronted my dad about it at breakfast, and the fates came. They announced me the god of time, tides, emotion, desire, and elements, and said I was destined to be one of the most powerful gods.

Anyway, I hated Athens. Athens had no purpose, especially with the patron goddess of its. I hated Athens with a passion, but it was mostly Athena. I was currently on my way to meet my dad, to discuss war meetings with my dad. 

I walked in. I saw my dad and the board sitting down. They were in their underwater forms, and so I took mine. You see, I was a demigod, but as a god I got an underwater form. It was basically where I had blue skin, and a tail. That was the average underwater form. But I, being a god and a member of the royal family, had bright blue skin, and I could shoot orbs of destruction from my palms. I could only do that when I was mad, and could do it in human form too.

I bowed to the council, and took my seat. We were discussing plans, when there was a bright flash, and there was Athena, bowing and wearing white. This meant a temporary truce. "What do you want Athena?" My dad growled. He was one of the most laid-back people you'll ever meet, but get him mad and…well it would be bad for you.

"I am well aware that you plan to destroy Athens. I come with a proposal." I scoffed. Before I would've been scared to do so, but now I was a god, more powerful than Athena. "I know you have no reason to accept the proposal, but for the sake of my family, please." My dad raised an eyebrow. "Your _family_? Have you gotten a demigod? Or should I say demigods?" Athena wanted to say something, but held it back. "Anyway, would you please at least hear my proposal?" My dad looked like he was going to say no, but I stopped him, mentally.

 _Dad, listen to it._

 _Why?_

 _Because she risked her safety coming into this palace, and so it must mean she's out of options._

 _You're right son._

 _I always am._

"Fine, let's hear it." I say.

"I know you wish to sell everybody into slavery, and burn Athens to the ground." How did she know that? "But I want you to consider. I will give you Athens, to rule. You will become the ruling family of Athens, and it is yours to rule, but don't burn it to the ground or anything. Poseidon will become the main patron, and I a smaller patron. Athens will be yours."

 _Dad?_

 _Yes son?_

 _I think you should take it._

 _Really?_

 _Yeah, we get to control it. It's even better than burning it to the ground. We can imprison the royal family or something._

 _You're right son. You haven't become patron of a city yet. Would you like Athens?_

 _Really?_

 _Well, I don't really want anything of the bird-brain._

 _Thanks dad._

"I accept your proposal, but I wish for my son to become main patron of the city." Athena nodded. "I also have a request to make of you." I wanted to say no, but gestured for her to continue. "It is always best for Athens to be ruled by the royal bloodline." Is she saying I don't get to rule? My first city?

"What are you implying?" My dad asked menacingly. "While I'm not saying you must give up the throne, I have a daughter, who is part of the royal bloodline. I would ask for her to be married to the new king." I was furious. "ME? AN ATHENIAN?" I got a thought. "It wouldn't even work anyway. I'm immortal, and she's probably a demigod" Athena nodded. "But, she will be given partial-immortality if you accept." Dang it, that was another way out. Doesn't matter. I'm not marrying an Athenian. My dad voiced my thoughts. "Why should we, have Percy marry an Athenian." Athena looked down. "If you marry her, after marrying her, she can become whatever you want. I just wish for royal bloodline in the ruling. I will no longer look after her, and she will be yours."

I didn't care, I didn't want to be forever married to some Athenian. But my dad didn't agree. "Deal." Athena smiled sadly, but her eyes show relief. She bowed to us, and left. I turn to my dad. "Why the heck did you do that?" "Because, Perseus, after marriage, she can become a slave or something." I thought about it. Slavery isn't a good thing. Then I rethought. If I'm ready to sell an entire city into slavery, I can do with one girl. She better not be as annoying as her mother. **(A/N: If you guys don't believe in this yet, remember: Percy is not a demigod, no fatal flaw, and even if he did, then he hasn't even met Annabeth. He's loyal to his father, who opposes Athens. And he hasn't met her yet. This is after Athena talked to Annabeth in her castle)**

But look on the bright side, I have my own city that once belonged to Athena, but whatever. My life changed in the past month. One minute I'm a demigod fighting alongside his father, and the next I'm a god who gets to own and rule a city. Living a dream. I realize: I got my first city before Triton! And he's older than me by a couple millennia! I go and rest.

 **Ze next morning.**

I wake up nicely, still happy about my new deal. But the excitement wore off. I'm fine with it now. My dad told me there was a ball today, and the princess was invited. I wanted to meet her. I go off to my fighting lessons, but I was basically unbeatable now. After training, I go and ride horses. Then lunch. After that I go and try to find more ways to attack someone. A little swimming. Then finding new ways to kill dummies with my powers. I know this sounds violent, but I was born around the time of the war. I've been training since I was little, in case a war like the Athens-Atlantis one.

My mortal mother, has been missing. She disappeared after giving birth to me. My dad said she was amazing. I can't say the same, since I never met her. Oh well.

After practicing how to kill people with my new and old powers, I go for dinner. Then remember that today was the ball. I rush to my room, quickly shower, and put on some clothes. I go to the ballroom, and see a sea of Athenians, mingling (or trying to) with Atlantians. I wanted to mingle, but no one talked without fear or stuttering because I gave off an aura. A very deep aura. I take my underwater form, and lessen my aura to about 20%. I walk around, talking with other Athenians. They seemed uncomfortable with my form, but soon got over it. They weren't all bad, but they have killed innocent Atlantians. This was just a disguise.

I was about to leave, but I noticed somebody wearing a dress that was my favorite color. All the other Athenians were wearing lace gray or pearl gray, but this certain one was wearing a beautiful dress the color of my eyes-sea-green. I went to go talk to her. She had pretty princess curls, and stormy gray eyes, and the dress...well you already know. She wasn't all that bad, she was kind of sweet. NO, what am I thinking. These were Athenians, and were not to be trusted in any way. We talk, and I give her a tour. Then a horn blew, and I knew what it meant: Calling the royal family. It meant all of us were to be called. I excused myself and left. I quickly hurried, and turned into my human form. I mean, I saw the Athenians look of discomfort, wouldn't want my future bride to think the same. I may hate Athenians, but it won't do to have an uncomfortable 1st impression.

I sat on my throne, and listened to my huge intro. They were exaggerating, ok not that much, but they make it sound so much better than it is. When they mentioned the 'slave' part, I felt uncomfortable, because I wasn't really going to treat her like a slave. Maybe if she would anger me I might be cruel, but I'm not going to be harsh to my wife. But it would be fun to call her slave, just because. I smile. As the announcement went on, I looked over the crowd. Then the announcement told us she was here, in the crowd. I completely forgot about that. I wanted to see my new wife. I looked over the crowd eagerly. I didn't see any princess. Then the spotlight announced "ANNABETH CHASE" I don't know a Chase, but I do know an Annabeth. The spotlight shone on the girl I was talking to before.

She looked me in the eyes, but I wasn't really looking into her eyes. I was examining her, she did seem ok. She had blonde princess curls, and stormy gray eyes. And she was wearing my favorite color. That did score her some points. The crowd parted for her, and she came forward, and bowed. I think she was shrinking under my gaze, and realized I was examining her like a bug. My dad seemed pleased that she bowed. "So you must be Annabeth Chase?" She nodded. She looked at me, and bowed to me. "My lord." I don't know if she recognized me as the person before, but she made no hint that she did. The music went back on, and the ball continued. We got off our thrones, and I went to go look for her.

 **Annabeth pov**

As I walked forward, Percy was examining me, like I was a tiny bug. I felt like melting into the floor. I bowed to Poseidon, who was seeming pleased. Then I bowed to Percy, my future husband. I wanted to make a good first impression. He kept a blank face, and I couldn't read his eyes. The party went on, and I felt so embarrassed, I went back to the balcony we were on before. I looked out for a while, when I heard a noise inside. "Hello? Anyone there?" I asked. I could've swore I heard somebody out. I was about to turn back, when I was slammed into the palace walls. Hard. I looked to see the guards who had insulted me before. He was a tall muscled man, and towered over me, and was keeping me to the wall. He brought his face close. "So you're the slave of the prince?" I was shocked, and my back still hurt from the wall.

"I. am. Not. A. slave." I push against him, to no avail. "Feisty one aren't you?" He leaned in to kiss me. But I managed to slap him. I was not having my first kiss be a stupid atlantian guard. He growled at me, obviously not pleased with the slap. "I'm going t-" His sentence was cut off. "You're going to what?" I saw the prince, steaming mad, with his palms glowing. He looked so scary, I felt scared myself. His aura suddenly flared, and he raised his glowing palm to the guard, and the guard slammed against the wall. And from the force of the blow, I fell against the wall and to the floor. I thought I heard some bones crack. Percy walked over to the guard, and picked him by the neck. "What were you saying? You were going to what? You just committed an act of treason against my soon-to-be wife. What's your defense?" His voice was dangerously low, and I felt…protected, when he called me his soon-to-be wife.

The guard stuttered out "But lord, she's just a slave." Percy's grip on the guard's neck tightened, and he spoke, dangerously low "Yeah, but she's _my_ slave." He released his grip from the guard. "You have two options. 1) I send you to the dungeons, for this or 2) You accept a beating from me, from which you will walk out alive but injured." There was no reason to do that. It seemed harsh. "Lord, there is no need to do that." Percy stared at me, and I felt small again. The guard spoke up. "I'll accept the second one, I have wife and family." I felt pity, but Percy frowned in disgust. "You have a wife and family? And you tried to do unspeakable things with my slave?" I really hated the use of the word 'slave' but it seemed that Percy was also using it half-heartedly. He was more into punishing the guard.

The guard seemed ashamed. "You know what? I'll relieve you from your suffering" He said looking at me. "But your wife will know of this." The guard seemed even more ashamed. Then Poseidon walked in. "Perseus, what is going on?" Percy looked toward the guard. "This, guard, was about to do unspeakable things to my sla-wife." Poseidon looked toward me, with pity, and disgust? I guess it's because I'm not only an Athenian, but also a daughter of Athena herself. Poseidon snapped his fingers, and 2 other guards came and took the first guard away. The Poseidon nodded toward his son, and flashed away. I knew to cover my eyes. I kept them closed, in case Percy wanted to flash away, but I heard no flashes. I was still a bit scared to open my eyes.

I finally grabbed the courage, and opened my eyes. I saw Percy standing there, looking furious. I was scared. What did I do? He walked to me. He crouched down. His furious look still there. "Did he do anything?" I shook my head. Percy got up. "Get up" He said roughly. I tried to get up, but my back wouldn't let me. Percy's furious look went away, and was replaced with a gentle one. He crouched back down. "Let me guess: I did it when I sent the guard sprawling" I nodded. "Sorry" "No problem" I said, my voice cracking and my back aching. I tried to get up again, but my back just wouldn't let me. Then Percy did something I didn't expect: He picked me up, and carried me off. I don't know where.

All I know is that I'm hurting, and his chest is incredibly warm. I snuggled in, and I think I blacked out.

Percy pov

She needs ambrosia and nectar. But she can't get up. I injured my first wife. Doing a great job aren't you Percy? She tries to get up and fails. Normally, I would've laughed at an Athenian's suffering, but this was different. I pick her up, and carry her to my room. I have nectar and ambrosia there. On the way there, I notice she falls asleep in my arms, and snuggled into my chest. Oh great. I lay her down on my bed, and open a cupboard. I take out some ambrosia and nectar, remembering demigods can't have too much. It was a shame, it tasted amazing. I feed her some, and leave her in there, heading back off to the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Near the end, there is something, but I don't go into details, and this story is safe, nothing to worry about. I don't do those kind of things. You can skip it if you are VERY easily squeamish. It's really not a big deal.**

Annabeth pov

I woke up on a strange bed, and remembered what happened. Where was I? "You're awake." I turn, to see Percy. "What happened?" I ask, a bit dizzy. He didn't answer. "Here, I brought you some food." He handed me a plate filled with breakfast. I was too hungry to push further. I devoured it. He watched me. I looked back at him. I stood. He seemed confused. I looked up at him, and hated it. "How tall are you?" I asked abruptly.

Still confused a bit, he answered, "Why?" I groaned, and flopped back on to the bed. "Just answer." "Why did you want to know?" He asked again. "Because I'm 5'5, and I hate it." I could almost feel his smirk. I look at him, expectantly. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" Ugh. "Aren't you going to answer the question?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm 6'5."

Anyway, I finished eating, and then remembered that I had to get back. "OH MY GODS I forgot I need to get home" I rushed to the door, but Percy appeared in front of me. How did he do that without flashing? "We have your family contacted. They know you're here and ok." I calmed down, but then asked "Why?" "Well, we wouldn't want them worried." "Why do you even care."

"What's wrong?" I looked up, confused. "Huh?" He studied me. I felt small. "You had a look of pure sadness on your face. Do you not wish for the wedding?" I remembered, that if I said 'no' he might take it the wrong way. This was my duty as a princess anyway. "What? No, I'm fine." I lied. He seemed mad, and I thought he knew the truth, but then he calmed down, and kept a blank look again. NOTE: Don't upset him. "Well anyway…what about the ascension and wedding?" I said, trying to divert the subject. It seemed to work, or at least I thought it did. "Well you see, ascension will be next Friday, and the Wedding the Friday after" He replied. "In 2 weeks?" I asked, a bit sad. I wanted the wedding to be before, so that my mom or dad could be there. And I was hoping for more time.

He raised an eyebrow. "Anything wrong?" I wanted to say 'no', but realized I should stop being scared. I needed to voice my thoughts. "It's just that, I wanted my family to be at my wedding." He seemed to think. "If you are thinking about it, you should know that the royal family wouldn't be forever imprisoned, they will be released in a month after ascension. We will allow the royal family out for that day though." I felt sad, this is what my life had come to.

I look at him. "So…any plans for the wedding?" He shrugs. "Seriously? Nothing?" He rolled his eyes. "I have better things to do. You can plan it." I began to get angry. "This isn't important to you is it? I'm just a nuisance to you? Just a bug, in your godly life? I'm just your wife-oh wait ' _your slave'_ , as you so eloquently said to the guard." I ranted, and he listened quietly, and I didn't notice that his eyes were lighting on fire. I finished my rant, out of breath, and fresh out of courage. I looked at him. He sat still, not moving. "Are you done yet?" He asked rudely. "Wow. This is what my life is?" I gestured to him. "You? You don't even care." I sat down. "I always hoped, that when I got married, it would be a charming man, who cared about me." A few tears ran down my tears. I looked up at him, my tears visible to him. "Not a man like you, to who I'm a nuisance. You won't even really talk to me. I thought you would be nice, after meeting your merman form, but I guess I judged too quickly." A few more tears ran down my cheek. "Annabeth I'm sorr-" He tried to comfort me, but I got up and left.

I looked around the palace, it having such beautiful architecture. I then thought of Percy. So handsome, so rude. I made a few corners, and I made another one, and there was a dagger at my neck. I heard breathing near my ear. "You put my best friend in the infirmary" He slammed me into the wall. He caressed my cheek. "Such a beauty too.

What was he going to do? I tried to fight, but he was stronger than his friend. He too, was taller than me and had a chiseled chest. I know because I tried to kick his chest. He brought his face close to mine. I struggled, but he was strong. He brushed his lips against mine. My first kiss, gone to this. As he brushed his lips, he kissed harder, and I took this as an opportunity to bite his lip. "Ack!" He yelled, I hope it would attract other guards, but no. He slapped me. Hard. "You are quite feisty aren't ya?" He brushed his lips against my cheek, and whispered in my ear "This is payback" I struggled, to no avail. This was it. I looked on in horror, as he grinned evilly.

I need help. Maybe I could pray, and any deity nearby would answer.

Please. Somebody help. Please.

I started to sob.

The guard moved to turn me onto my back. He started to kiss harder, it hurting me. I sob through the kiss. "Shut up" He said, pushing me into the wall further. I sobbed quietly. I try to pray again. But no response. Maybe it only works on gods. I pray to Amphitrite. She would understand.

Lady Amphitrite, I need your help.

I took a shaky breath. No response.

The guard grabbed me by the waste, kissing me furiously. I did not like where this was going. I need to pray. Athena can't come to my aid. I remembered the look Poseidon gave me, so no. That left one person. I didn't want to do it, I can do this on my own. I bit the guard, hard. I kick. I do it at the same time, so he stumbled backwards. I made a run for it, but the guard grabbed me. "You're going to pay for that." He slammed me to the wall, my back toward him. He ran his hand down my back. Now or never.

Percy. Help me. Please.

Nothing happened. The guard was starting to hurt, making some sure marks on my back.

Percy, I'm sorry for earlier. I'm begging. Help me.

I thought nothing happened, until I realized the pain in my back was numbed. The guard wasn't behind me. I turn to see that the guard on was on the floor, breathing ragged, and was bleeding from the back of his head. I saw Percy, across from him, looking at me. There was a fading glow from his palms, so I guess he used that destruction thing he had. I ran and hugged him. He seemed surprised, but hugged back. "I'm sorry for earlier." I sobbed/whispered. "It's ok" His voice was comforting. My savior. He walked toward the guard.

He started to punch the guard, throw him here and there, choke him, and do the destruction thing with his palms again. He was going to finish him off, but I stepped in the way. "Percy no." He growled, but nodded. He walked up to the guard, and crouched down.

"This young woman", he pointed to me, "has just saved your life. I would've skewered you a thousand times. Be grateful." He snapped his fingers, and the man was gone. Percy turned back to me. "Are you ok?" The question was fake. I had scars on my back, and my first kiss was gone to some stupid guard. And he slapped me. I wanted to break down. Why am I the weak one? "Thank you." "Question: how did you know to pray?" "Well, I needed help. Desperately. I couldn't yell, because he would slam me into the wall" I said, unconsciously rubbing my back. His eyes lit on a dull fire. "I'm going to kill him." Seriously? "Seriously? It isn't that big a deal." He turned to me, something in his eyes. "This is the 2nd time somebody tried to do this. You're mine, Annabeth, mine." "Gee thanks" I muttered.

His eyes softened. I tried to walk, but I immediately stumble, because my back won't let me walk, he grabs me by the waist. I look at him gratefully. He pulls me up, and we walk with his hand on my back/waist, so I won't fall.

We walk, him placing a hand around my waist, so I don't stumble and fall. As we reached a VERY, VERY, VERY LARGE pool, I saw it was huge and empty. Please tell me we're not going swimming."I have a fear of large amounts water" I replied. "Yeah, but I'm here now. No need to fear the water." I panic. "No way am I going into the water." He smirked, for the first time ever. He seemed to be freshened by the water. "Come on, at least dip your feet in." I nod, it's the least I can do. I go and lightly put my feet in, and look to the bottom. If there was one. It seemed endless, coral appearing deep down. I rolled up my jeans. I looked at him. "I'm going into the water." I shrug. He takes his shirt off. And I didn't want to watch, but I wanted to. He had a 8-pack, and my eyes were peeled. He was extremely hot, but I guess as the god of desire it happens.

He caught me staring. He said nothing. I look away, embarrassed. He jumped into the water, deep down, that I couldn't see him. I sat, in peace, trying to see where he was. I couldn't see him. Then out of nowhere my feet were pulled into the water. I shriecked as heck. I was so scared, I look around to see him laughing. I wanted to get mad, and say something, but then realized I was out of breath. I tried to go up to the surface, but Percy kept me from going. He probably thought I was going to leave. I look at him. He crosses his arms basically saying: You're not leaving.

I rolled my eyes, but it was half-hearted. I was seriously running out of breath. Now I was out of breath. I tried to go up, but the water kept pulling me down. I pointed at my nose urgently. He widened his eyes, understanding. I waved my hands, urgently. He snapped his fingers, and I had an air bubble. I took, a great, fresh breath. Deep breaths Annabeth. He swam over, and joined my bubble, suddenly dry. My bubble's size increased, so it could hold us and more. He put his hands on my shoulders. "I forgot you guys needed to breath." I stare at him in anger and wonder. "I'm sorry." "Sorry my but" I muttered. I sank to the bottom of the bubble. It held my weight, and didn't pop. He plopped himself down too. "Want to explore further?" I shook my head quickly. "Come on? You can't be afraid of water if you're going to marry me, the prince of the water." I, rather reluctantly, nodded my head. As we got deeper, I started to panic. "Oh gosh Percy let's go back!" I almost yelled. He shook his head and made the bubble go down faster. I was so scared, going this fast. I was about to go into a full on panic, when he laced his fingers in mine. This was comforting. I started to feel my panic go away a lot. I squeeze his hand, hard. He doesn't respond, but the bubble goes fast. Then, far ahead, I see a bottom of the floor. "PERCY SLOW DOWN, WE'LL CRASH" He laughed like a mad man. I was so scared. Forget holding hands, I clung to him, squeezing him. I looked, and at the speed we were going, we went straight into the sea-floor, but it didn't stop. We kept going, the sea-floor behind us. "What was that?" He looked to me and replied. "The sea is endless" I removed myself from him, but held on to his hand. I was so scared. We stopped, and admired the fish. They were glowing. He sat together, my head on his shoulder, looking at the beautiful fish. Later he snapped his fingers, and we had ice-cream. Hungry, I took a bite, and got some on my nose. We laugh. After the ice-cream, we sat in silence some more.

"Annabeth?" "Yeah?" He sighed. "I'm sorry about before. If you want, I'll participate in whatever you want." I smiled. "Thanks." I nestled my head on his shoulder. "And I'm sorry about the slave part, you see, I hate Athenians, and well, having one as my own slave was appealing. And I guess I just got possessive." I lifted my head from his shoulder. "Why do you hate Athenians?" He sighed. "One of them killed my mother, Sally Jackson." Oh. "I'm sorry." I didn't go into further details, because his eyes began to swirl, and I didn't need to make him angry at Athenians, since he was about to go rule us. He smiled, and I realized how close our faces were. I could feel his breath in his face, and it was cool. Our faces got closer, and we kissed.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

I was then flashed back to my own palace. I was supposed to have the last word! Dang it! I see my mom in my own room. "So, how was it?" I shared all of it, skipping only the few parts of the guards. "So you had a good time?" I nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the palace, I met my mother daily, and the days passed on so quickly. Malcolm was ignoring me, but I don't know why. Had I done something wrong? I couldn't think of anything. I met with Percy every weekend, and we planned the wedding, and I felt better since he was spending time with me. He was starting to open up to me, and acted less like he was a stiff board. At times, I would catch him examining me, making me feel like a bug, but other than that it was great.

A few weeks passed, and it was finally time for the ascension. The wedding made me feel so special, see my parents were there, and it was amazing. After the vows, "You may kiss the bride" And we did. But we made it short, for the fact that our parents were there. After the kiss, I felt a very small amount of power flow into me, and guessed it was the partial-immortality. After the wedding I looked for Malcolm, trying to find where he was. I found he was in his room. "Malcolm?" I asked, knocking on my door. He opened his door, grouch. "Yeah?" I eyed him. "We need to talk." He let me in, grudgingly. "Yes?" He crossed his arms expectantly. "Why have you been so grouchy lately?" He rolled his eyes. "You really don't know?" I shrug. He sighed, frustrated. "I was supposed to be king, and rule over the kingdom, but instead some Atlantian is getting it, and moreover, you're marrying him, and you're happy about it" His voice was edgy.

He looked at me like I was evil, everything wrong. "Malcolm I-" He raised his hand. "No, I don't want to hear it. You like him, no you _love_ him. You betrayed us." My eyes had tears. "Malcolm I said I'm sorry. What can I do?" He pointed to the door. "You can leave, I'm supposed to go to jail in a few hours. I'd like to spend my last few hours in peace." I walked to the door. I was crying. "I'm sorry." I said to him. He scoffed. I closed the door behind me. I went back to my room, and flopped on my bed. I had a few sobs, and then I realized I was sobbing harder. After a while, I had calmed down. I walked to my window, and took a breath of fresh air. I shouldn't be crying on my wedding. I would go through this later. I pushed my upper-half out the window, trying to push my face fully out my window. **(A/N: This is a stone window, in a stone castle)** I took a deep breath. There were a few blue birds chirping about. There was a mother trying to teach it's young how to fly.

It reminded me that my mother wasn't there for me. It filled me with sadness, but I shook it off, returning my attention to the birds. The mother let out a cry, and I looked to see what was happening. The baby bird wasn't flying, but was off the ground, hurtling down. They were thousands of feet up. That bird wouldn't make it. I reached my hand out the window, trying to catch the little bird. I caught it, but fell out of the window. My upper-half was too far out, and now I was holding on to my window with one hand, holding a baby bird in the other. "Oh god" I muttered. I wasn't like the hunters. My partial immortality said that I couldn't die of old age or disease. I could die from anything else.

The mother bird came near its baby, and I held it up as best as I can. The mother looked at me gratefully, and took the bird off with it. I gripped the window with both hands, but the first one was slipping. The rough stone was hurting my hands, and I could see a few cuts on my hand. I tried pulling myself up, but all that happened was that one of my hands fell off the window, and I was holding with one hand. I couldn't reach the stone window, and my hand was tiring. I could pray. I'll pray to my mom.  
 _Hey mom? Could you help? I'm dangling off a stone window. Help would be nice._

There was no response. Like when I prayed to Percy, I knew he had heard it, because I had gotten a feeling they did. Here, no feeling that she heard it. She must be busy. But I'll be dead. I racked my brain hard. I couldn't call Amphitrite, she wasn't here. Poseidon-no. He's the reason I didn't get immortality, he was hesitant to give me partial-immortality. He would gladly watch me die. _**(A/N: Poseidon's not really like this now, but this is the old ages. When the rivalry was fresh, and huge.)**_ Oh wait! Percy!

Would he know where I was? You see, I was treated like an outcast. The castle had a set of staircases that led to a lavish room, but it was furthest in the corner, and thousands of feet above the ground, so I was put there instead. Nobody even really knew where I was. But Percy's a god. He'd know…Right? I shrugged. Worth a try.

 _Hey Percy? Not to bother you or anything, but your help would be nice right about now?_

To my surprise, I felt him get it, and felt even more surprised when he responded.

 _ **What do you need?**_

I tried to put it into non-lethal terms, so it didn't sound that urgent:

 _I'm dangling from a stone window thousands of feet above the ground._

 _ **WHAT! HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?**_

 _ **Can we worry about that once I'm NOT about to fall to my death. The stone's also hurting my hand, I can't hold on longer.**_

 _ **Ok, wait. Where are you?**_

 _ **In my room, the tower that rises above the castle.**_

 _ **Ok wait, I'm going to flash there.**_

I look away from the window, even though I wasn't even near it. It was out of habit.

I could feel rushing footsteps, and then 2 strong arms grabbed me. I was pulled inside.

He sat me onto my bed, and sat on my window, and started to look at my hands. "How are you not afraid of the windowsill?" He shrugged. "Your hand doesn't look that bad. Here, just have some Ambrosia." He snapped his fingers, and there were a few squares of Ambrosia near me. I didn't bother to gulf it down. It tasted amazing. I could now have a bit more Ambrosia now, that I have partial-immortality.

Then he looked at me seriously. "What happened?" I sighed. "Well, to put long story short, I tried to catch a bird from falling to its death, but I reached out too far, and fell out the window" He gained a look, that if I didn't know better I'd think it was real, and said "Oh no! Is the bird ok?" I glared at him, but didn't move to do anything. "Are you ok?" He asked, concerned I didn't try to kill him, and came closer. Once he was close enough, I lunged. He dove out of the way at the last minute, and ended up almost falling out of the window AGAIN. He caught me in time. "You need to be careful about windows" I glare.

My hand felt better. We go and join the party, greeting the guests. There were two other guests, that I saw Percy talking to, but I didn't recognize them. The girl was pretty, but she was wearing all black, but she made it look beautiful. The boy, shorter, also wearing black, but in more of a deathly way. I wanted to stay away from him, but Percy called me over, and I almost denied. But I hesitantly walked over. Percy gestured to them. "Annabeth, meet Nico and Thalia"

Thalia nodded at me, and Nico looked at me long and hard, before turning to Percy. "You're are freaking god man. You pick her?" Percy's eyes darkened. "I wasn't given a choice." Nico nodded in understanding. I felt sort of hurt, but I pushed it away. Thalia spoke. "So you get this entire palace and kingdom?" Percy nodded. Thalia's eyes sparkled. "You always said that you would either run this kingdom or burn it to ashes." Percy nodded happily, and I felt left out, being the one that doesn't actually hate Athens. "Thalia is the soon-to-be queen of Crete, while Nico is the prince of the underworld." That made sense, Nico being a son of Hades. Thalia looked at me. "You could've done better, but she's ok I guess."

That's it. I'm tired of this stupid thing about me being a terrible person. "I don't care who you are, but I'm not a horrible person, and I'm probably better than you." I snapped. She stood shocked, probably never have been spoken back to. She blinked, once or twice, and then said: "I think you and I are going to be friends." Percy smiled, but Nico just seemed disgusted. I didn't care. I didn't need a son of Hades as a friend. I know that sounds bad, but I didn't care. "So you two are demigods?" I asked. Nico and Thalia shook their heads. "Nico is a minor god, and I'm just a clear-sighted mortal. I do have great hunting skills though." Thalia said.

Nico looked at Thalia. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't read. I think it was either jealousy or…longing? I didn't know. I didn't care. "Wait. Then how did you two meet Percy anyway?" Percy laughed. "That's a long story, but I suppose we have time, right?" Thalia and Nico nodded. "I met Percy in the underworld, when Hades and Poseidon pulled a peaceful dinner. We were both demigods at the time." So Nico was a demigod before? I didn't ask further questions though. Percy continued. "We had hit it off, and Nico showed me the best parts of the underworld. At a later time, I showed Nico around the sea." They both seemed to be happy at the thought of the time. Then Percy looked at Thalia.

"Thalia here, I also met when I was a demigod." Thalia cut in. "I was walking around the border of Crete, looking out at the ocean, and some monsters came and grabbed me. They didn't like that I could see through the mist. They tried to drown me. Percy here found them, and saved me." Thalia said, clearly not happy with the drowning part. Percy frowned, but then continued. "I showed her around Atlantis, and then took her to the underwater palace." They both nodded. Those were interesting stories. Thalia was standing next to me now, and arm around my shoulder. There was silence, when I broke it. "Percy, why don't you show them around the castle?" Percy nodded, and they left.

At the end of the day, Percy pulled me aside. "In case you were mistaken, your family isn't going to the prisons." I stared up at him, in wonder. "Really?" He nodded. "But I thought-" "That was the original plan, before we met your family, and they were all nice. They are welcome to stay in the palace, but are to take the guest rooms, and are to be guests. My eyes widened up in happiness. I jumped up in joy. I hugged him. "Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek, and rushed off to Malcolm. I knock on his door, so happy. He opened it, and let me in. "You aren't going to the prison anymore!" I half-yelled in happiness.

 **Percy pov**

After Annabeth left, to I don't know where, I decided to explore the castle. I searched every nook and cranny. I came to a certain abandoned place in the palace. It seemed as if it hadn't been near anything in at least a century. Then the fates appeared. I bowed. They smiled at me. They talked in unison, and had I been a demigod, I would've been creeped out, but I thought nothing of it now. "Perseus Jackson?" They asked. "Why do you bother anyway, we both know you know who I am?" They smiled. "Yes, the god of time, tides, emotion, desire, and elements. But not for long." They said mysteriously. "What do you mean?" I ask. They responded. "Hecate is getting out of control. Her primordial counterpart, has disappeared. We need a new one." They look at me expectantly. "Me?" I ask.

They nod. "You don't even need to do anything, Hecate will back down once her Primordial counterpart is back, you. And you will even open a new branch of magic. You will take it further than ever." It sounded so tempting. But I had enough power. I bowed. "Thank you, Lady Fates, but I am content with amount of power I have." They smiled. "That was a test. You have passed. You are to be given the position." Before I could say anything, I had a blast of power directed at me, and then the Fates were gone.

I knew what had happened, even though I couldn't remember some of it. I knew exactly what I could do. I could do a lot! I didn't even realize all the things that fell under 'Primordial of Magic' I saw a note from the fates: Remember; your aura is now a hundred times stronger. I realized they were right, and that I had a clear blue and black aura around me, that was so bright too. I looked on a certain status thing I had, and saw my aura was at 1000%.

Now for those of you who don't know:

An aura for everyone, has a percentage levels. The max for a primordial is 1000% Max for a god is 100%

Humans have an aura of 10%

Demigods have an aura of 20%

Gods have a usual aura of 50%

Gods can't bring their aura to higher than a 100. I can apparently bring it up to 1000. Cool. I should probably tone down my aura, because demigods and mortals get incinerated when the aura goes to about 80-100. Imagine a 1000.

I quickly tone my aura to about a 25%. I walk back to the party, and go to Thalia and Nico. But before I got to them, from far away, I saw Thalia looking at Nico, who was enjoying the party with some other friends of mine. I know that Nico likes Thalia, but just doesn't show it. At all. If you look really hard, you can maybe see a speck of longing. But I can see clearly. I won't interfere though, but I'll watch it. I go to Thalia. "Hey pinecone face." I say. You see, when I met her dad, he told me, that Thalia was once playing, and she stood beneath a tree, and a pinecone fell and hit her in the face. It was hilarious.

Thalia scowled. I sit next to her. She releases a breath, and looks at me. "You seem stronger or something. Like I can see some kind of…Aura? I don't know what it's called." I shrug. "Maybe you're blind." Thalia narrowed her eyes. Believe me, you don't want to get her mad. She can really hunt anything down. Especially with a bow and arrow. I back off, and leave, to go find Annabeth. I sense she's in Malcolm's room, they're arguing.

I get there to see that Malcolm was sharpening a knife and talking, while Annabeth was silently listening. But was struck me most, was that I could sense some evil in Malcolm. He looked toward me, and smiled evilly. His eyes, they seemed to be cursed. I realized he was cursed. It was a powerful curse. I need to reverse it. "You're here." He said maliciously, and then flung a knife.

Across the room.

It hit the wall.

Inches above Annabeth's head.

()()()()()()()(

Hey guys! You should know that I can't update daily, or nightly. I try to update as soon as I can, but please be considering. Thank you! How you enjoyed this almost-3000-worded chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth yelped. I looked to Malcolm. I needed to reverse this. Fast. Annabeth was sitting on a chair. She didn't seem to be expecting this, and there was some kind of hurt in her eyes. "Malcolm! What are you doing?" She asked startled. Malcolm was glaring at me, but then returned his gaze to Annabeth. "Don't you see Annabeth? We can't have Atlantians ruling Athens!" I frowned and rolled my eyes. "Is that what this is all about?" I asked. Like…he really thought he could defeat me, and ban me from the kingdom, by chaining up Annabeth? I run to Malcolm, and knocked his head against the wall, not wanting to hurt him. He had a curse, so it wasn't really his fault. I run to Annabeth, and unshackle her.

She grabs my hands, and looks into my eyes. I get lost in her gaze, and I don't come out of it until I hear a 'clink'. I look down to see shackles on my hands, and Annabeth shackling them. She sat me down on her chair. I was too shocked to do anything. Annabeth stepped backwards, tears in her eyes. "I…I'm sorry." Malcolm stood up, and walked beside Annabeth. Malcolm grinned at me. "You must be wondering about those shackles. Annabeth here, helped me, because she owes me." He put a hand on her shoulders, as if they were friends, but Annabeth pushed it off. He continued. "In case you don't know already, their god-proof. How did I get them? Well…let's say I have….helpers…." His eyes were glowing bright. I was tempted to just break out of the chains, and punish him.

In a sudden movement, he kicked Annabeth, her knees buckled, and she was on her knees, silently crying. "You…are now useless. You can't help in the uprising of Oceanus anymore. Lord Oceanus wants you dead." He held a knife to her throat. Now I started seeing red. I don't care who he was, but you DON'T touch my wife. I don't care if I was mad at her, but she was MY wife.

Instead of blowing up, however, my mood had a sudden shift. **(A/N: Now, what's happening, is that all primordials have 2 personalities. So, there is a good side to Gaea, and a good side to Kronos, so that all primordials have two different personalities. Does that make sense? So Percy's other side is mentally insane, inhumane, and doesn't have sympathy for anything, but does function normally, understands things, and has emotions. He recognizes people, and doesn't go on random killing sprees. Yet.)**

I lost the will to tear him apart. I had a better plan. Now you see, I could have used my primordial powers, and gotten out, but I decided to amuse myself. Who doesn't love a good drama right? I need to look weak.

"Leave her alone." I creaked, looking weak. He smiled. And removed the knife from her neck. "I guess I should leave you two alone in prison." He shackled her arms together. He picked her up, harshly, and took her away. I'm guessing the prisons. I would have felt better if she wasn't taking to prison, so that I could kill Malcolm in peace, but the party was over and everyone has gone home. Oh well. He came back a couple of minutes later. "Your turn." He puts my hands behind my back, and leads me away, rather cautiously and harshly.

"So who are your spies?" I ask, I need to know. He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I roll my eyes. I guess I'll just have to torture it out of him. I mean, I could use some spell or something to take it out of his mind, but that would be pain less. He can't do all that he did, and expect that I won't make it painless. He tossed me into a prison cell, with metal bars on all sides, allowing me to see the people on either side of me. I had no one on the left, and Annabeth on the right. She was curled up into a ball, not crying, but certainly not ok. I didn't want to do anything emotional wise, but something (the other personality) told me to. "Hey, you ok?" She looks up. She wasn't crying, but her cheeks were wet.

"Why would you even care? I betrayed you?" I was silent for some time. "Well, he said you _owed_ him. Why?" She went back into her ball. "He had done me an _extremely_ large favor once, and I owed him. Her tone told me to not ask more. But I wanted to know. I won't right now, because, well, it would be wrong too. "Did he hurt you?" I asked, remembering how harshly he was treating her. I moved near her jail cells, which was hard considering my shackles. She got the gist, and moved closer too, though it was harder for her because she had shackles on, and wasn't a god/primordial. She leaned on the bar, and I saw she had bruises going down her arms and legs.

"I'm going to kill him." I mutter. She looks up in alarm. "Please don't. It's an eidolon. They are taking control of him." I think about it. Hurting Malcolm wouldn't exactly hurt the Eidolon. "I guess you're right." She looks back down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too actually do it." I sigh. "Don't worry, I guess if you really owe him, then it's fine." She sighed. "Until then, we're stuck." She leaned even more on the bar, and soon she was sleeping. She seemed so peaceful, but the image was ruined by a small gash near her eyes. I look around the prison. Not bad. We could make it worse though.

Malcolm walked in, followed by guards. He pointed at me. The guards came into the prison, and chained me up to the wall. Upside down. "Is this the best you got?" He smiled. He then pointed at Annabeth. My eyes widen in alarm. "No, no don't!" I yelled. Annabeth was sleeping, but not anymore. She was dragged and chained. But not upside down. Malcolm left. Oh…what I'm going to do. "Percy?" I hear a distance away. "Yeah?" "Are you alright?" "Yeah, but are you alright?" She nodded. "Annabeth?" No response. "Annabeth?" I say a little louder. "Yeah?" I wanted to say something, but I thought better of it. I had had enough of this. I was supposed to play along a little further, but I'm tired of it. I thought he'd be a smidge nicer.

I close my eyes and focus, and then pause time. A golden ripple coursed, pausing time. All over this land. I break the chains. Won't miss them. I break the bars and unchain Annabeth. I lay her gently on the ground. I then turn and leave the prisons. I walk out, and try to find Malcolm. I didn't want to go through the huge palace, I didn't know every inch of it yet. Wait. I just had an idea. I snap my fingers, and install a hidden passage way system. I press a nearby brick, and it opens a huge, scary tunnel. That's to keep out others. I walk in, and wait for it to close. I then say aloud. Take me to right be Malcolm. The passage way seemed to be confused, but lost the confusion. It started to shift, and within 7 seconds it was done. I walked out, and realized I was right behind the thrones in the throne room. Obviously he'd go to the thrones.

He was sitting there, drinking some liquid, arranging himself on my throne. I snap my fingers, and he is chained to a table. I first take out the helpers. I see there are 20 in all of Athens and Atlantis together. I banish them to the prisons. I also take the Eidolon, and create a glass jar that won't let it escape. I shove into the glass jar, or its soul, that is. I also take Oceanus, and cast a spell on him, turning him into a whale, for the next millennia. I then take Malcolm, and remove his memory of anything wrong happening, and then send him into Athens, with the rest of his family. Finally, that's all done.

I refresh my clothes, and go back into the thrones. I unpause time, and see all the prisoners confusions, wondering how they were suddenly there. I yell at them. "YOU ARE TRAITORS TO THE THRONES. YOU ARE TO STAY HERE AND REPENT, AND IF YOU SHOW REPENTANCE, THEN IN A YEAR'S TIME YOU MAY BE RELEASED. OCEANUS HAS ABANDONED YOU. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" I asked. They all nodded. I look to see Annabeth stirring in her sleep. I go and wake her up. "Let's go?" She followed, but had lots of questions. I answered all of them.

I take her to her room. "So do you want to move out of this room?" I thought she'd say yes, but instead she said: "Nah, I've grown attached to this handy room. I just get scared all in the corner though." I thought about the secret hidden passageways. I could install one into here. I snap my fingers. "What did that do?" She asked curiously. "that installed a passageway into your room, and you can be right next my room with the passageways." I showed her one right next to her window. At first she was scared to go inside, but I assured her, and she saw how it worked. "Thanks" She asked. "No problem."

We walked into the throne room. I turn to her.

"Annabeth?"

She looked to me.

"Do you actually love me? Or is it forced."

She didn't bother to lie.

"No really either. I don't love you really, but I can over time."

"Maybe, we can keep this platonic. You know, you be my queen, but no relationship?"

She nodded. "I can go with that. Are we still allowed to see others?"

I shook my head. "No, but you can keep a male servant. For company."

She nodded thanks.

And we set to rule the kingdom.

 **Sorry for these short chapters. Guess what? I'm bringing in RACHEL. Anybody remember her?**


	6. Chapter 6

In the following weeks, Percy and I had started to rule the kingdom. I was his advisor, and my knowledge from Athena helped me advise him. I was the advisor, and he put things to action. I don't know how, but he seemed stronger now. He kept his more goofy personality, but when we were alone, spending time. See, we had come to a pact that we would stay mostly friends. If we were at a ball or something, we would kiss like once. I didn't mind. He was HOT. But we remained friends. It was cool. I also a hidden passage from his room to mine in case I ever felt lonely. My room was at the top of the castle, in a tower. Like-Rapunzel tower. I was the only one who felt him get stronger, since the rest of the kingdom was affected by the mist.

Currently I was in my throne next to his, and we were granting gifts to the city. We had this once-a-month give-away, where they could ask for one, (reasonable) thing. Percy would have a servant carry it in. We had been at this for about 30 minutes, and I could see he was starting to get agitated. Percy loved to be active, and being proper and stuff really got to him. He hid it well, but I know him now, and I can see the signs. The next person walked in.

She was a girl, with bouncy red hair, freckles, and sparkling eyes. She was holding the hand of a younger kid, who looked about 6. She bowed, as was custom, and who I guess was her brother did the same. Percy nodded. "What do you ask?" She looked up at him. "My brother wants to shake your hand." She said it bluntly. Percy raised his eyebrow. He got up, and walked toward the kid. I was watching in amusement. He was tall, so when he got to the kid he crouched on his knees. "Hey there." He said.

The little kid blushed and hid a bit behind his sister. Percy offered out his hand. The little kid seemed agitated at first, but then reached in for a hug. Percy was surprised at first, but then hugged back. Then Percy stood up. He looked toward the girl. "What are your names?" The girl smiled. "This is parker, my little brother, and I'm Rachel." Percy smiled. "How old are you guys?" Percy was about 3 inches taller than this Rachel. Rachel nodded toward Parker. "He's 5 years old. I'm 18" Wait. She's my age? She looks 16, but ok. She does seem taller than me.

Percy smiled. Rachel thanked him, and left. Percy came up to me, and offered his hand, like a gentleman. I snorted and got up myself. He pouted. "Aww, you ruined the game." I smiled. He fixed his face and asked "So…want to go swimming?" I shook my head. "I'm going to go to sleep. I'm tired." He nodded. "I guess I'll explore Athens" He said, disappointed. I sighed, and left for my room. I was tired.

 **Percy p.o.v**

Annabeth's sleepy. What do I do now? I guess I could go walking around Athens. They have interesting people…I trailed off, remembering Rachel and Parker. I decided to go strolling around town. I change into commoner clothes, change my face, and go off for a walk.

As I walk, I see Athens is a really interesting place. There was almost everything. I strolled for about an hour, looking at what the market had to offer. After all that, I got tired. I decided to go back. I was going, when I heard a scream nearby. It was more of a half-scream half-groan. It sounded like a girl's. I rush to the source of a scream, to see a girl against the wall, a man blockading her. He was pushing her to the wall. "I told you not to do that." The girl didn't care, because she kicked him, and the man stumbled back a bit. He was wearing a purple shirt, and looked drunk, and I realized it was Dionysus.

I sigh. Both of them looked towards me. The girl was Rachel. I looked around for Parker, but I didn't see him. Rachel gasped. She muttered something like "No." I didn't think it was that, so I advanced on Dionysus. "What's going on here?"

I tried to sound menacing, but it didn't work. Dionysus only laughed. "Scram kid, before I make you." He said seriously. It was hard to take him seriously though because he was drunk. He continued. "She's been my slave for the past few weeks, and she'll continue like that." I balled my fist. "Oh what I'm goi-" "No." I look to see it was Rachel. Her eyes were wide. "No, don't do that. He's Dionysus. A God. You can't oppose him." I would've laughed, but that would've blown my cover and made me sound crazy.

I look towards Dionysus again. "I'll give you one more chance to leave, or else." I snarled. He seemed scared, but then covered it. "I'm DIONYSUS. I'll turn YOU into a dolphin if you don't leave." I mentally sighed. He wouldn't listen would he? Well, maybe I'll give him a taste of his own medicine. As a blur to the eye, I pinned him to the wall next to Rachel. She jumped, startled. I spoke menacingly, and loudly.

"I gave you a chance to leave, and you didn't. Now you'll pay." I cursed him to no wine for a century. The wine god, having no wine. Then I cursed him to always have a glass of wine nearby. He can't have wine, and will always have some nearby. I smile, and flash him back to Olympus. I sighed, and face-palmed. Some…people/gods… I turn back to see Rachel, wide-eyed, and taking some steps back. I take a step-forward, and she takes one back. "I'm not going to hurt you." She seemed to be hesitating. I sigh, and remove the memory of my powers from her mind. She shook her head, and regarded me again.

"Who are you?" She asked. I sighed. "I'm a king from a distant country. I had come on business with your king." She looked at me as if I were crazy, but didn't argue further. "Why did you save me?" I snorted. "Why wouldn't I?" She shrugged. I rolled my eyes mentally. She then widened her eyes in alarm. "PARKER!" My ears hurt. "What?" I asked. "My brother, he was flashed away by Dionysus. I have to find him." She started to go running. I closed my eyes and searched for Parker. He was on an island, alone. That stupid, cruel god. I flash Parker back. He looked dazed, but then caught his bearings. "Are you my savior?" He asked adorably.

I was about to say no when he hugged me. "Thank you. You saved me from the crazy man." I chuckled. Rachel came running back, out of breath. "We need to fin-PARKER." She ran towards him. "Where were you?" Parker shrugged. She chuckled slightly. "He saved me." Parker pointed toward me. Rachel looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You save both of us?" I shrug. She actually rolled her eyes. I found myself amused. Usually when people find out I'm a king, they treat me with proper respect, it was boring, but it happened.

"I'm Rachel." She said, holding out her hand. I shook it. "I'm Rider." I say, smiling.

"Well, I'm late, so I have to go, otherwise I won't be able to make dinner." She turned to leave. Then she turned back. "Well, would his highness like to have dinner with us?" I was about to say no, but then thought better of it. "Sure." I say, and follow them. I'm sure Annabeth wouldn't be worried. I'm a primordial-god. Except I didn't tell her about the primordial part. I haven't told anybody.

Rachel lived in a hut, she didn't seem to mind. "Where are your parents?" I ask. She gained a sad look, and Parker seemed confused. "What are parents?" I got thrown aback. He didn't know what parents were? Rachel looked at Parker. "Why don't you get cleaned up so we can have dinner?" Parker smiled and ran off. Rachel looked at me. "I would prefer you not to mention that. My parents died when I was 5, and I found Parker on the street, and so I took him in." I was horrified. "How do you earn?" She smiled. "I'm a pretty good artist." I nod. She smiled. She was about to go into the kitchen, when I stopped her. "How about I cook today? I know I can whip up something amazing…" She smiled. And raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" I nod. "Trust me." "Ok…" She trailed off. "Then I'll go get cleaned up." I nodded, and she left.

I stepped into the kitchen, and decided not to even look in the kitchen. I want to make it an entire surprise. I use my powers, and summon an amazing meal. The smell wafts out of the kitchen.

 **Annabeth p.o.v**

I didn't sleep. I instead looked out my window, and thought about my family. I had enough of that thinking. I decide to go for dinner, it was late outside. I head to the dining hall, but Percy wasn't there. I was concerned, but remembered he was a god. He'd be fine, I just don't understand why he wasn't here. I was well rested, but I guess that I'll just eat and go to the beachside. I need some fresh air.

I head outside, and the moon was shining brightly. I sit on the sand, not even daring to go near the waves. I would occasionally go near them, but only when Percy was here. Otherwise, no. The waves did give an amazing scent though. Fresh air cleared my mind. I sigh, thinking about my life. I shake off those thoughts. I wasn't supposed to think negatively. Instead, I decided to think about Percy-don't get me wrong. We were friends, but he was still hot. Like, insanely hot. I guess you get that when you're the god of desire. And I don't understand. I've met two gods by now, Athena and Poseidon, but Percy's aura seems way stronger than both of those. I guess it's just me from how close I am with him.

Thinking about this….I fall asleep on the beach, breathing in the fresh scent under the bright moon. The waves starting to slightly lap at my feet.

 **Rachel p.o.v**

I had gotten cleaned up, when the most delicious smell had come up my nose. It was heavenly. I sighed from the smell of it. That couldn't be ours could it? I head up to the kitchen to see Rider setting plates. Ours were cracked, but not anymore. They were fresh and new. I decided not to question it. Parker ran up and commented on the food, "Oh that smells good." Rider laughed. "Really?" Parker nodded and sat down. I decided to sit down, since Rider seemed to have everything under control.

It tasted even better than it smelled, if that was even possible. I almost squeaked at the goodness of it. After dinner, I put Parker to bed, and then stood with Rider on the beach, near our hut. Athens was right on an island, so the village and castle had lots of beaches and caves. We were sitting on the beach in silence, when he broke the silence. "So this is your life?" I sigh, reminiscing. "Yeah, but I wouldn't give anything for it if living this life means I get Parker." Parker doesn't even know I'm not his real sister. But I don't really care. I care for him as I would my own brother.

Rider nodded. "Well, I hope your art skills get better." He waved a hand on my head in some foreign gesture, and I felt something, but shook it off. "What was that?" He chuckled. "That is a good-luck sign we do in our country." Oh. I do the same to him, and I could've sworn I heard him laugh. We bid good-bye.

 **Percy p.o.v**

I said good-bye to Rachel, but not before blessing her with amazing art skills. I had adoration for how much she cared for her brother, even if he wasn't even really her brother. Triton didn't like me much, but I had a sister that did. And I respected Rachel for that. After saying goodbye, I headed down the beach, heading for the palace.

After a while, I see a body of a girl down the beach. I run to it, and see it was Annabeth. I laughed. She must have fell asleep here. I pick her up, hero-style, and carry her back to the palace. But I kept thinking about Rachel. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was also thinking about the ball at her palace tomorrow. All neighboring kingdoms are to attend.

3rd Person P.O.V

The next day, Rachel sold a paining for 2,000 drachmas.

()()()()()()()(

Hey guys, how are you guys. Again, I'm sorry for these short chapters. I hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

I had started to stay in bed all day. Percy's job was boring, and I decided to just stay in my room, enjoying some books and the view. Occasionally, no frequently, my servant Luke, would come in and clean. He was so charming, and always was polite. I enjoyed his company, when Percy's off doing what. See, sometimes he goes to the village, he says to mingle with the commoners.

These days I got lonely, but Luke would keep me company. He was my favorite slave. Currently we were sitting on my bed. Slaves weren't allowed to sit on my bed, but I was teaching him, so I didn't care. I was teaching him how to read, because he didn't know. I was currently teaching him the Greek alphabet. He was nodding his head, listening to everything I was saying. When I try to lecture Percy on architecture, his eyes glazed over, but Luke was actually listening. I enjoyed it.

Soon, Luke had to leave, but we bid goodbye. I paid him extra for his services. He was about to leave, but I first grabbed his hand and put the money in it. He smiled, and before I could realize something, he kissed me on the cheek, so quick it almost didn't happen. Then he ran off. I just stood there, dazed for a second. Then I touched my cheek where he kissed me. I smiled.

I decided to walk around the palace. Once I reached the ballroom, I saw the palace gates open. That's weird. I thought they always opened when there was a guest. I saw Thalia. I ran to her. "Hey Thals." I said. She was wearing a black dress, which went nicely with her hair. She was chewing gum. "Hey 'Beth. Is Nico coming?" Thalia asked, also having a nervous edge around her tone. I shrugged. Inside though, I was smiling. "Let's go to my room." She raised her eyebrow at this, but nodded.

I dragged her to my room, and then sat her on my bed. I grabbed both her hands, and looked into her eyes. "You like Nico." She seemed so startled. "What? No, of course not." I smirked. I looked into her eyes, my stormy grey eyes beating her electric blue ones. She muttered, so quiet I almost didn't hear it. "Yeah I do." I squealed, and then immediate covered it up. It's not like me to do that. Thalia raised her eyebrow.

"Oh my gods." I said. "You like Nico." Thalia looked down. "But he doesn't like me back." I looked at her to say 'seriously?' "How do you know that?" She rolled her eyes. "He's the prince of the underworld. A freaking god and soon-to-be-king. And god of the underworld. I'm just a princess." I knit my eyebrows in confusion. "So?" "He probably doesn't like me anyway." I rolled my eyes this time. "Oh come on Thals. You can't be serious." She got off my bed. "It doesn't matter anyway." I rolled my eyes. "Well, anyway, let's go to the ball room, I'm sure Percy is waiting." I know when Percy enters or leaves the castle, his presence is just so strong it's hard not to miss.

As we get into the ballroom, I see Percy, along with another friend of his….Nico. I know because Nico always has this scary vibe around him that makes me feel scared to death literally. I don't really like hanging around him, but I'm guessing Thalia likes that about him. Thalia comes behind me, I don't know why. Probably to think of what she's going to say. As I approach Nico and Percy, I feel like Nico's aura is flared, and I just want to go and crawl into a space. But Percy also senses this, and offers me his hand, I grab it, and seemed to be shielded a bit from Nico. But, as Thalia walks over, his aura reduces considerably.

Percy loosens his grip on my hand, and then removes it. I almost wanted his hand back in mine. Thalia nodded to Nico, and then hugged Percy. I watched Nico's face as I did this, and he seemed irritated. I smile. Percy takes Thalia over to do who-knows-what, leaving me and Nico. I glare a Percy, because leaving me alone with Nico is almost a 100% my death. Instead of increasing his aura or anything, however, Nico just smiles at me. "So you're Annabeth?" I was so confused. I decided not to anger him anyway, so I just nodded. "And you must be Nico, prince of the underworld?" He shook his head. "My dad passed on most of it to me. I'm the king of it now." I nodded. Then, against every bone in my body, I said, "So you like Thalia?" Nico widened his eyes in alarm, and then looked menacing, aura flaring. Even though I was now deathly scared, I didn't show it. At least I hoped I didn't. "How do you know that?" I rolled my eyes. "It's obvious." He toned down his glare.

I gestured my hands into the palace. "Let's talk somewhere else." He nodded. I take him the secure balcony that not even slaves can enter in my room. He casually sit on the handrail. I remember Percy doing that. I just grab the handrail. "Does she like me back?" Nico asks. I roll my eyes. "I actually did ask her. She does." His eyes sparkled, but then they stopped. "But she never even looks at me." I explain. "You have this entire god-of-the-underworld aura, you are the god-of the-underworld, and she's afraid to ask you anything."

"Wait, so she's afraid of me?" I shook my head. "She's afraid of what you will say to her. She likes you entire aura. I don't understand why, but she likes your scary vibes." I said, gesturing to him. "What's so wrong with my aura?" He asked offenced. "It scares the heck out of me, if you haven't noticed." His aura was still scary, and I felt uncomfortable just standing near him. He lowered his aura. "I didn't know you even felt it." I nod. "I have a gift of being able to sense an aura, and how powerful gods are. You are quite powerful, thought it scares me." He nodded. "So….Thalia likes me?" I nod. "Thanks Annabeth" He jumps off the handrail, and flashes away half-way down.

I just got dizzy looking down. I shook my head, half-smiling, and left.

Thalia pov

Percy left me in his garden, of sweet-smelling black roses. It's just so wonderful here. I breathe the deep air, and find somebody else doing the same thing. It was a blond-haired boy, tall, and had a cut on his lip. He was breathing in the air. He looked at me, and then bowed. "Milady Thalia" I cut him off. "None of that. Just Thalia." He smiled. "What are you doing here?" "I love this garden, with all of the black roses." He nodded. "I tend to this garden." "I'll help you then." He looked surprised. "Milady?" "I told you not to call me that." He nodded. "What's your name?" "Luke" I nodded, and rolled up my sleeves, and we got to work.

As we worked, I took in the sweet smell of the roses. Currently, our hands were in the dirt, we were planting diamond seeds. While patting over the dirt, our hands touched, and we looked at each other. His eyes almost startled me. We both laughed, and continued the work. While working on the water, I sprayed him with it. He looked at me, eyes wide, and then threw a handful of dirt at me. I laughed, and soon it was an all-out dirt fight. I was running towards him, when I slipped on the water. He caught me, and I just looked at him. We were both smiling. I just realized how close our faces were. Our faces got closer together, and we kissed. It was my first kiss, and probably my best one.

I heard a gasp, and turned to see Nico, just looking at us. My heart just kind of crushed. He looked crushed too. I also saw there was a flower in his hand. My heart broke further. For the first time, I felt his aura flare, and then he walked away. I walked after him, but Luke pulled me back to him, and pressed me to a wall. "Where are you going?" He smiled, albeit evilly. "Let me go." But he held me strong. He started to kiss me, roughly. I tried to fight, but I was unable to. The kiss was starting to hurt.

"Let go of ME!" I yelled with all of my strength. He didn't even flinch. Then he was thrown back by a huge ball of black energy. I see it was Nico, my savior. He grabbed Luke, and punched him, and by that time Annabeth and Percy had arrived. They immediately understood what was happening. Percy grabbed Luke, and took him away. Annabeth looked horrified at Luke.

Nico nodded to her, and then left. I chased after him. "Nico!" He turned around. "Are you ok?" I nodded. He turned and kept walking. "But wait." He just slowed, but didn't stop. I ran after him. "What was that flower in your hand?" He looked me, full in the eyes, and I just for the first time ever realized how scary they were. So pitch black. "I like you." He muttered softly. "I just didn't realize you like someone else. Especially someone who just did that to you." He then flashed away, leaving me with a broken heart.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hey guys, I'm going to stop apologizing for the short chapters. Just live with them people. I'm trying to get more likes and reviews on this story, so please help with that. Currently, at the Annabeth-Rachel thing:

Annabeth: 2

Rachel: 2

Remember, you can also PM me, if you don't want anybody to know your vote. Keep cashing them in people!


	8. Chapter 8

I was alone in my room, thinking. Luke had tried to kiss Thalia? He was actually evil? I felt my cheek where he had kissed me. I need to stop thinking about Luke. I was with Percy, but I didn't actually love him. We were only king and queen, nothing in between. I didn't love him. Right? That raven black hair, sea-green eyes, and powerful aura-not to mention incredibly good-looking. So why didn't I fall for him immediately? What if I did and I just don't know it?

He's the son of Poseidon, and if he wanted, he can raze all of our city. Maybe that's what bothering me-insecurity. I looked out my window. How did life get so complicated so fast? I sat there, breathing in the fresh air. I thought about Percy's powerful aura. Had it gotten stronger, or was it just me? It seemed strained and disguised, but I could somehow tell it was there. I felt a presence near me. I looked behind me, and there was a woman. She was wearing mainly purple. (A/N: I don't remember what she looks like) "Hello dear"

"Who are you?" I asked, but I think I knew. The woman sat down on the railings of my balcony. What is it with these people sitting on my railings? "I'm Hecate, sure you've heard of me" I nodded. "Why are you here?" She smiled like the Cheshire cat. "Well, if you want, I can answer your question about Percy's aura." I eyed her. "Of course, if you don't want me to I won't." She turned to jump off the balcony. "Wait. I'm listening." She turned and sat back down. "Well, see the stupid Fates" Thunder flashed dangerously. She rolled her eyes. "Those Fates thought that I was out of control. So apparently they wanted to make a primordial of my domains." She looked at me, waiting for me to piece it together. I think I was close, but not there yet. Percy isn't a primordial. If he was, he'd be so powerful, that I would get scared around him. I've met a primordial before.

"Percy, your husband, is the primordial of magic" I widened my eyes. No way. "You're lying to me" I narrowed my eyes. She smirked. "What if I'm not the one lying to you? You know how Percy's been disappearing lately? Well, what if I also told you where he goes?" I shook my head. "You're just lying. Go away!" She smiled, and flashed out, and I was alone with my thoughts, especially the last one. Where did Percy go when he leaves? I decided to Iris message him. "O' Iris, show me Percy" The message sparkled, and then I saw a man with a red-head. She looked familiar. Wait, she was the one that came to the palace a couple of days ago. This wasn't Percy. "Iris, I asked you to show me Percy." Then two people spoke in my voice at the same time. I knew one was Hecate, so I'm guessing the other is Iris. "That is Percy, using a different face" That was Percy? I looked at them, and their faces started to get close. Then they kissed.

I felt something in me break as I watched them kiss. Percy liked somebody else? Why did I care? I didn't love him right? Percy then opened his eyes and noticed me. His eyes widened in alarm, but I cut the message. I felt tears stream down my cheeks. I didn't want to see more. I heard a voice in my head that sounded like Hecate's. "See, I'm right? Don't you wonder what else he's lying about?" "Get out of my head" I growled at her mentally. I felt her leave, but I could feel my mind starting to ponder her words. I collapsed on to my bed. I just want to go to sleep. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Percy p.o.v**

Rachel and I were sitting on the beach, chatting peacefully. I think I liked her. As we chatted, our faces began to drift closer and closer together. She stopped talking, and our faces got close. Very close. Then we kissed, and I felt wrong. It just didn't feel right. When I opened my eyes, I saw Annabeth. She was staring at me, and before I could say anything she cut the message. My heart broke and at that minute, I understood everything: I loved Annabeth. Oh gosh. Then Rachel pulled her face away. "Look, Percy, I don't think this will work out." Surprisingly, I didn't feel that bad. "Why not?" She looked down and muttered something so silently, I almost didn't hear. "I love somebody else" I didn't mind, because I realized I loved Annabeth. I hugged her and smiled.

"I think I do too." Her face lit up. "Will you still be my friend?" I nodded. "Yes, but you might not see me often." She nodded and smiled. "I'll see you some other time." I nodded, but I wasn't thinking about that right now. I'm dead. I waited until Rachel was far away, before I flashed back to the palace, right outside Annabeth's door. I changed my face back to my regular one. I knocked on the door. "Annabeth?" Then came a muffled "Go away." I sighed and opened the door. She looked up at me, and then flopped her head back onto her pillow. She was in bed. "Come on Annabeth, why are you so upset?" She muttered something that even I didn't hear. "What was that?"

She gave no reply. Instead, she got up, and walked to me. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room." I didn't budge. She slapped me, and that got me angry. Subconsciously, I raised my aura. A little bit too much, because she shrunk back. I didn't care, because now I was seething. I left and slammed the door. My heart was aching, but at this point I didn't care. I was going to see two of my best friends, because I need to get away from this. I flash to Nico's location. He was sulking in the palace on his father's throne. "Wow, I can't believe Hades actually gave this up to you." Nico nodded. "He became lazy and just wants to sit in the palace luxury rooms watching TV and spending time with Persephone." I nod.

"I need to take out some emotions. I'm guessing from the way you look you want to take out some emotions too?" Nico nodded. That leaves my other friend. "Leo's always ready to do some emotion-releasing, being the god of Fire and all." Nico nodded. We both sent Leo a mental image, and soon enough, he flashed to Nico's palace. "Is it that easy to enter my palace?" We nod. He snaps his fingers. "There, now it will be harder to leave and come in, except for you too." We all nod. "So…what this time?" Leo smiled and lit a ball of fire in his hand. "How about just destroying stuff?" We all nodded. We all decided to go to Nico's huge backyard. It overlooked the entrance to the Underworld. We summoned some trees and random targets, and just randomly blowing them up. Leo used (Greek) fire balls, I used dark magic, and Nico used some kind of black substance. With every target/tree destroyed, I felt so much better.

 **Thalia p.o.v**

That's it Thalia, you can do this. I need to talk to Nico, but he won't let me. Which means I have to do one thing: Break into the Underworld. I'm a crazy clear-sighted mortal, I know. I was currently outside one of the entrances. I opened it and found myself in a waiting line. There was a bunch of clear, human figures, and I stood out because I was solid. I tried to blend in, but it turns out I didn't need to because no one here cared. Is this where I was eventually going to end up? Like this? The guy rowing the boat didn't notice me get on, and he rowed the boat to the other end. It was crowded with ghosts. When we get to the other side, there's three different lines. One said 'E-Z death' and it was very small. The other two were very long. There was also this very big dog with three heads who I'm guessing is Cerberus. I needed to get past this, because I know they can tell that I'm not dead. I make a break in between the two lines and make a run for the Asphodel fields. I get there and hide behind one of those clear trees, not sure how that will help, but I didn't care. I could feel Cerberus was close.

But somehow he didn't see me, and left. I think he had bad vision or something. I walked through the Asphodel fields, noticing it. It was basically a huge field where you chatted mindlessly. Is this how I was supposed to end up? I didn't like it one bit. I kept walking, until I could see Nico's palace. Nobody was paying attention to me, so I jumped the fence of the Asphodel fields, and tried to leave. The moment I did a wind pushed me back in. Seriously? I tried again. No luck. Panic started to creep in me. What if I get stuck here forever? I take a couple of steps back, and make a running jump. The moment I was past the fence I could feel the wind, but I aimed for the ground, and I landed on it. Ha-ha, take that _wind._ But still, this is a lot harder than I thought. I get up and start walking, but unfortunately, the wind picks me up and places me back in the field. Dang it.

I decide to just roam a bit more. Might as well see where I'm eventually going to end up, if I don't stay here forever right now that is. It's just mindless talking, with the ghosts getting agitated when I come nearby.

Percy p.o.v

After a while, Leo and I decided to leave. I felt calmer now, and it was time I talk to Annabeth. I'll eat dinner with her, and we'll discuss it. Leo flashes out, but I decide that I'm going to walk out. As I walk out I could spot a human in the fields of Asphodel. Why is there a human in the fields of Asphodel? I go near the fence, and beckon the human over here. She sees me, and walks near. She has a mask on. "Take off the mask, I know you're human." She sighs and takes it off…and it's Thalia? She lightens up when she sees me. "Hey Percy. What are you doing here?" I laugh. "What are you doing here?" Her silence amuses me. "You're here for Nico." She says nothing. "Ok then, have fun." "Wait where are you going?" "Home" I reply as I leave her in the fields, chuckling to myself. It was so amusing to watch.

"PERCY" She yells, and I laugh. Finally I flash out.

I knock on Annabeth's door. "Annabeth?" She opens the door. "Yeah?" "We need to talk." "I don't want to talk." I sigh. "You're not making this any easier for me." "What makes you think I want to make it easier for you?" "Tonight, dinner, in the smaller dining room. I'll cook." She thought about it, and then said, "No." and moved to close the door on me. I sigh, and stop her. "Come on, please?" Her stormy gray eyes looked so furious. She tried to close the door again. I stop it and push it open. She glares at me. "You will come for dinner." I say in a commanding tone. Her eyes glaze over and she repeats "I will come for dinner" Then the glaze disappears. "What did you just do?" She asks wearily. I was confused too. I tried to do it again. "And when you come, you will dress up as if it were a ball." She glazed over again and repeated, "I will dress up" Then she snaps out of it and becomes confused again. She seems to realize what I was doing and slams the door in my face. From behind the door I hear, "Jerk" I felt bad. I didn't want to take away Annabeth's choice, but in this case, I'll make an exception.

I head to the dining room to make dinner. I had 1 hour. Maybe some pasta. I'll hand cook it. No powers. I set out to make dinner.

 **Annabeth p.o.v**

When he commanded me, I felt like the only thing I was meant for in this world to do was whatever he wanted. When the feeling left, I was so mad. How dare he do that! I slam the door in his face. Now he could make me do whatever he wanted me too, it didn't matter if I wanted to or not. My body automatically went to my closet and started picking out dresses. I tried to stop myself, but found I couldn't. I finally picked a red gown, and moved on to the jewelry. As I was picking jewelry, I felt helpless.

Nico p.o.v

I still hadn't gotten all of my anger out. After Percy and Leo left, I continued to burn through the targets. I had loved her, but she didn't love me back. I guess that's what I get. The one mortal who wasn't afraid of me, and she picked a slave, who turned out to be evil. I finally blew all my anger out. I felt better. I decided to probably go torture some souls. Maybe set fire in the fields of Asphodel. They just get agitated. It's fun to watch. I waved my hand a jar of Greek fire appeared. I opened the lid and threw it towards the fields. I could hear the souls gasp and make a circle around the fire. They probably forgot what fire was. So what would happen, the fire would go around the field, burning the souls and agitating them, but it wouldn't burn the fences enough for them to escape. I sat back and laughed as I saw the souls start to try to run away from it.

I conjure some popcorn too.

Thalia p.o.v

"Darn you Percy" I muttered, sitting on the edge of the fence. It was so boring. I wanted something to happen. Is this what would eventually happen to me. Sit here forever, bored out of my mind. Well geez. I don't like that one bit. This mask is suffocating me a bit too. It's starting to get hot. Is it just me? I see souls all going in one direction. Gasps everywhere. What's happening? I stand on the fence to get a better look. Oh no. There was Greek fire, spreading through the fields. All the souls were trying to get away from it. I remove my mask and jump off the fence. That's why I was suffocating. Out of all the gasps, I hear a clear laugh. Somebody was laughing at this? I try to find the source of the laugh and see it was Nico, sitting on the roof of his castle, a dark look in his eyes as he watched the souls get tortured. I admit, the dark look in his eyes kind of scared me, but that wasn't the point right now. I needed to get his attention. The fire was coming over here _fast._ I tried waving, but he didn't see me through all of the flailing arms. I tried yelling.

"NICO! HUMAN IN THE FIELDS" He didn't hear me through all the noise. Maybe I could scream. I don't know if it'd work, but it's worth a shot. I tried to sing a high pitch. I think I popped my own ears hitting that note. I see Nico trying to find the source. Finally, his eyes land on me. He widened his eyes, and stared at me. Probably shocked that I'm here. I wave my arms, and point to the fire. He seems to understand. The fire was only feet away now. He snaps his fingers, and I'm suddenly up there on the roof beside him. I'm breathing heavily. He looks at me. "What are you doing here?" "Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" I look down. "I was trying to say sorry." He didn't say anything. "Look Nico, the Luke thing was an accident. I was caught up in the moment." "You don't need to say sorry. It's not like we were a thing or something." "I know," I hold his hand "But we can be."

He's silent for a while, and then he speaks. "Yeah, I guess so." He kisses me on the cheek. I can feel my cheeks go red. He smiles and stands, but I don't know if I can do that on his roof. It's a really slanted, high, roof. He jumps off. My eyes widen. "Uh Nico? I don't think I can jump that far and survive." "Oh stop being a chicken. Just jump." I close my eyes and jump. I was expecting to hit the ground, but when I open my eyes, I'm in his arms. I must say, I like the feeling.


	9. Forgiveness and troubles

I was done feeling helpless. If he wants me to forgive him….he'll need a bit more convincing. I walk down the stairs, fighting every move. I don't want to go, even though I wouldn't mind. Just a carton of ice cream in my room would be great. I walk into the great ballroom, and see it was decked out. Percy was standing there, and led me to my seat. He sits across from me, and we start to eat.

I don't want to talk to him, so I stay silent.

We eat in silence, until he breaks it. "I'm sorry" He talks quietly. "Yeah right." I use sarcasm. "What else do you want me to do, Annabeth? I'm sorry ok!" I snort. "You lied to me, as my husband!" He sighs. "That was the one thing!" "You freaking kissed her!" He rolls his eyes. "One kiss!" I raise my eyebrow. "One kiss that was it?" he nods. "That was it." "You're not lying to me about anything else?" He shook his head. "That was it. I'm sorry about it too." I could already tell the spell on me had worn off. I stood up and started to walk out. Out of nowhere, he materialized in front me, blocking my way.

"What are you doing?" "I'm leaving." "Why?" "Because you just said you weren't going to lie to me anymore!" "I'm not!" I raised my eyebrow, and got mad. He still lying to me. "You're still lying to me!" He got defensive. He got up in my face, and then said: "Ok then, what am I lying about?" I narrowed my eyes. "Are you a primordial?" He gets startled, and his eyes widen, giving me the answer I need. His face drains, before returning to its normal color. "Look Annabeth about that, I was planning to te-" I slap him.

"Don't you dare say you were planning to tell me. You literally just said you wouldn't lie anymore, and what do you do? Lie!" "Look Anna-" I slapped him again. His eyes darkened, and his face slightly changed. He looked scary, and his height didn't help at all. He towered over me, and I admit I was a bit intimidated. I turn to leave for the roof, the fresh air will definitely clear my mind.

When I get up there, I dangle my feet off the roof. The light breeze and chilly air felt amazing. I feel another presence near me, but I pretend I don't feel it. "So, Dear. Realize he was lying to you?" Hecate. "Go away." She grabs my neck, and hoists me off the roof, her being the only thing keeping me from falling off the roof.

"That's no way to talk to me now is it?" I was now having slight difficulty breathing, so I decided not to say anything. "Maybe if I kill you, I'll get some fear or something. Maybe I'll just kidnap you, and hold you as leverage. Yeah, that's a better plan." I can't let her take me! But there's nothing I can do about it either. I need to get to Percy somehow, but I have no way to. I could pray to him, but chances are, at this point he won't hear me. "Let's go, dear." I can tell she's about to flash us away, but a cry of pain startles me. I see Hecate with a knife buried in her side. She pulls it out, and looks to where it came from.

There stood Percy, glaring furiously at her. She lets go of me, and tries to flash away, but Percy keeps her from doing so. She, in a desperate move, grabs me and holds a knife to my neck, but with a flick of his hand, Hecate is thrown against the wall. Slowly but steadily, Percy walks towards her. "So, Hecate…jealous? I must say, this is a bit below you, but gods gone rogue are usually like that." He grabs her and says a chant, and she slowly disappears.

Curious, I ask, "Where'd she go?" "The palace dungeons." "Won't she be able to escape from there?" "Nope, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up." "Let me guess: she's the one who told you about me being a primordial?" I nod. I didn't believe her, until I asked you. "Look, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know when to. And about Rachel-" I cut him off.

"Look Percy, it's ok. As long as you're not still with her, right?" He nods and smiles. "I forgive you, then. So you're a primordial?" He nods. "So I'm guessing you're going to do stupid things now?" He faked mock hurt. "It wounds me that you would say that." I roll my eyes. "So you WILL do stupid things?"

"Depends. Does this count as stupid?" Percy grabs my hand and then does one of the most stupid things ever: he jumps off the roof, and we fall down, towards the icy water below. Him kissing me the entire way down.

Thalia p.o.v

Ever since that day in the underworld, I've been longing to go back. I've already decided: I'm going to do it again. I wear pants and a t-shirt, and head down to the entrance. After I get in, I do exactly what I did last time, weave through the lines, get past Cerberus, but this time, I don't jump into the fields. I jump behind the nearest tree, and wait for Cerberus to go away. His nose sniffs me out, but still doesn't find me, but he comes extremely close. After that, I head for the palace, but realize it's a long way away.

Oh great.

About an hour later, and I'm almost there. I get to the door, and I knock. He doesn't have a doorbell, but then again, who is he expecting? The door opens, and I see what I think is a Fury, who looks surprised that I'm there.

"How did you escape the Asphodel fields? I'll take you back right now"

"No, I'm looking to see Nico."

"And I'll be crowned Queen of the Underworld. Not happening."

Oh dear gods.

 **Sorry for the delayed and short chapters. You have no idea how long it takes to clear up time, and how much longer it takes to write a chapter.**


End file.
